


Poetic Justice

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Insecure Dean, Loving Michael, M/M, Poetry, Screw Destiny, We can write a better story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Michael sits in the garden and writes poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

Sometimes Michael sits in the garden and writes poetry.

 

He doesn’t write it for Lucifer, though he would if Lucifer asked, because they share a bond that transcends written or verbal communication, a more primal, _basic_ bond that they affirm with small little smiles and long drawn out kisses and cuddles stolen out of time just in case, just in case they lose this, just in case their time runs out, _just in case_.

 

He doesn’t write it for Gabriel, because as the Messenger Angel, Gabriel wouldn’t be able to tolerate his rather plain, simplistic diction or the way he doesn’t count his syllables and writes in free verse instead of sonnets. Gabriel prefers flowery language, but Michael values straight-forwardness and minimalism.

 

He doesn’t write it for Castiel because his little brother is hesitant to believe anything he says unless he says it in person because Michael had had a terrible habit of lying about things in written communications in Heaven but had always been a terrible fibber face-to-face.

 

He doesn’t write it for Adam because he prefers writing his mate love letters and singing him songs.

 

He doesn’t write it for Sam because the middle Winchester had always preferred prose to poetry and Michael respects that.

 

No, he writes it for Dean.

 

Dean, whose relationship to him is a sort of poetry in itself, parallels and metaphors and a few scattered interacting points on upon the canvas of the destiny they’d mapped together.

 

Dean, his perfect vessel, a creature who was _made_ for him, and yet had somehow managed to write his own destiny.

 

He writes in the hopes that Dean will realize how grateful he is for everything he does for their family, everything he’d sacrificed to get to this point.

 

He writes to reassure Dean that everything is going to be okay now that they’re all together, that he’s going to make sure that he and his brothers and their human mates are happy and safe and cared for.

 

He writes to tell Dean that he’s sorry even though Dean forgave him a long time ago.

 

He writes because he wants Dean to understand that he’s proud of him.

 

He writes to let Dean know that he’s loved.


End file.
